Siempre Mi Amor
by ShellyCullen
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are finally getting married, but when Tadase decides to attend the wedding, Ikuto finds himself in a battle to win over his girlfriend all over again. Crackling with sexual tension and scandalous relationships, will it take more than charm, seduction, and feline curiosity to have Amu?
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre Mi Amor**

_Ikuto and Amu are finally getting married, but when Tadase decides to attend the wedding, Ikuto finds himself in a battle to win over his girlfriend all over again. Crackling with sexual tension and scandalous relationships, will it take more than charm, seduction, and feline curiosity to have Amu?_

Chapter One

"What do you mean you're sick?" An overly dramatic blond screamed into her cell phone. She had just exited the mall, giant neon colored bags in her hand and an even more exhausted boyfriend piled in expenses beside her. "For God's sake, Amu, you cannot be sick today."

On the other line, Amu truly did feel sick. Her stomach was doing flips, her head was spinning, and whatever breakfast she had tried so very hard to digest began to entertain the thought of coming back up. "I…I just don't feel good today, Utau," she murmured in a fragile voice.

Utau gave no such pity though. After all, she had reduced her boyfriend Kukai to bag boy without a single question as to if he was okay. "I don't care if you freaking give birth down the aisle! You're going Amu." The other costumers stared curiously as the blond female ranted on. "This isn't something you, of all people, can just ditch."

Amu sighed. "I know." It was just the nerves getting to her. The mere thought of walking down the aisle, without so much as her father on her arm, and all those people staring was terrifying. She had learned over the past few months that it was the bride everyone obsessed over, the bride that kept the audience at their toes.

Amu slumped onto her bed and let out a choked sob. How was she going to get through this? After months of planning and spending, all she wanted at this point was for it to be over with. She shook her head in self disgust. Who thought like that? What bride wished for their own wedding to pass?

A basket of colors caught her eye and she looked up. Four chara eggs, closed shut, remained in a wire basket beside her bed. She hesitantly picked one up, as if willing them to come out. It was impossible though. Amu had long since outgrown her other self, but now desperately wished she hadn't.

"Amu?" A voice called.

"Sorry, Utau." She put the egg back in its place and brought the phone to her ear. "I'm just nervous."

There was a long pause on the other line. "You're going to go through with this, right?" Her direct statement made Amu that much more anxious. "You're not just going to leave my brother at the alter, are you?"

Of course not. The words were stuck in her throat. As much as she loved Utau, loved _Ikuto_, she wasn't sure even she could make a promise like that.

"Utau…" Amu breathed out, which quickly broke into a sob. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"You're still asleep?"<p>

The blue haired man blinked and was greeted by the carefree grin of his friend, Kukai. He was surrounded by dozens of paper bags. Utau had no doubt stuck him as bag boy and he felt a sort of pity for him. It didn't last though, as the young man closed his eyes once more and turned to his side.

"Just dozing off," he replied nonchalantly. He was, after all, slung over a lumpy couch and not his warm, comfortable bed.

There was crinkling in his ears and then Kukai groaned.

"Ah, man." A bag had broken from the bottom and several items of lingerie spilled out. He bent over to pick them up. "Can you at least help me with this?"

Ikuto merely stirred. "I'd rather not touch my sister's underwear." He peeked open an eye and studied Kukai's expression. "You seem pretty calm considering you're touching her clothes."

Kukai smirked and looked up at his friend. "That's because they aren't Utau's."

Ikuto immediately sat up at the words, excitement gnawing at him. "Amu's…?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

"She convinced Utau to let her sleep in. We've been shopping all morning."

Ikuto had already jumped over the couch and made his way over to the items. He was drooling over them, imagining his Amu wearing such exposing things.

"Pervert!" He imagined her saying. "W-What's the point in wearing this if you can see right through it?"

Ikuto chuckled. That was his Amu alright. His flustered, perverted girl. No matter what she did she always appeared adorable in his eyes. There was nothing that could possibly push him away or keep him from marrying the woman he loved.

"Utau has good taste," Ikuto observed after they had put all the purchases away. All except a thong which he continually twirled between his fingers.

"It's Utau, of course she's going to boss her way through." Kukai reached to snatch the underwear from him, but Ikuto had pulled it back toward his chest. "And would you stop playing with that? Utau's already going to kill me for letting you see it before the honeymoon."

"She won't know," Ikuto reasoned, stuffing the underwear into the pocket of his jeans.

Kukai groaned, knowing his girlfriend's brother a little too well. "You're not going to tease her about that, are you?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "She's already freaking out over the wedding."

Ikuto blinked in surprise. Why would Amu be freaking out? And why hadn't he noticed? He cursed under his breath. Maybe that was why she had hesitated when he popped the question. Truthfully, Ikuto had wanted to ask for her hand for a long time, but she never seemed ready, and he feared she never would be…with him, that is.

Ikuto stood up.

Kukai held his hands up defensively toward the desperate blue haired man. "Hey, you can't go there now, Ikuto. Utau's there." He gave him a look that implied, should-I-care? "And you know that old superstition." Kukai grinned. "You can't see the bride before the wedding."

* * *

><p>There were a few aggressive knocks on the door, but Amu hardly heard them. She was too busy on the bed, knees up to her chest, simply willing the ache in her chest to subside. She had already broken into a cold sweat along her forehead. Utau would murder her if she decided to break out now.<p>

"Amu, open the door." Utau's voice was both commanding and gentle. She was worried when her friend refused to answer any of her calls after admitting her fear. "Damn it," she hissed. "Himamori, open the door before I break it and pull you out by the hair!"

There was silence and Utau truly did worry her friend had ditched. But the door opened moments later and a fragile Amu peeked out.

"My names Hinamori," she answered in a weak voice.

Utau let out a sigh of relief. "I know." Her gaze fell beyond the pinkette. "Are you gonna let me in or what?"

Amu hesitated, as if such a thought had never crossed her mind, before nodding. She pushed the door a creak more open and stepped back. Utau barged her way in and scoffed when she glanced toward the bed.

"And just what are _you_ doing here?"

Rima raised an eyebrow, her long curls already strung into the weddings up-do. Ringlets fell past her ears, the rest tucked into an elegant swirl at the back of her head. "If I remember correctly, I share this apartment," the petite female answered, managing to sound snappy and nonchalant at the same time.

"Then why didn't you answer the door?" Utau accused.

Rima looked up, as if to think on it, and casually shrugged. "I didn't want to."

Before a full blown battle came out, another voice called out to the bride.

"Amu."

A hard breathing Ikuto stood at the door, with a rather nervous Kukai beside him. Utau glared at the scene.

"You aren't supposed to be here," she hissed at her brother. Then she glared at Kukai. "Did I not tell you to keep him busy?"

"I couldn't stop him!" Kukai whined.

"I just need a moment," Ikuto stated, heading towards the still Amu sitting beside the dresser. He couldn't read her expression, it looked like she was in some sort of trance, and that blank face was what had haunted the edges of his thoughts all the way there. "Amu," he said again, this time taking hold of her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Amu slowly turned to stare at Ikuto, who was kneeling before her. It was like déjà vu; an awful reminder of what was to happen today. She wanted to swallow, but her throat was limp. She begged for words to form in her brain, to escape her mouth, but she remained silent.

Ikuto's eyes went from concern to complete loss. "Amu?" He questioned the body before him. This girl was merely a shell of the one he loved, the one he desperately needed to see right this moment.

"Maybe it's an x egg," Rima suggested from her spot on the bed. All eyes turned to her curiously.

Utau scowled. "We defeated Easter years ago. There aren't anymore x eggs."

Rima shrugged and laid back on the bed. "But hearts change." She glanced back up at Utau. "And that's something that will never stop."

"What are you saying?"

Rima turned her head towards the window and Utau ran to it. She peered through the glass and gasped.

"What's Tadase doing here?"

The room was dead silent now. Everyone seemed to be asking the same question. Did this mean he was here to take her? Did Amu want to be taken?

Ikuto's hands fell off her shoulders and clenched in fists at his sides. No, he wasn't going to lose to him, not to that kiddy king.

"Let me take care of it," Kukai, who had been silent all along, finally spoke up. "We should all go and greet him. Ikuto, you should look after Amu."

Though no response came from Ikuto, he appeared in agreement. The three then shuffled out of the room, leaving the couple to dread the worst.

* * *

><p>A pleasant smile had lifted onto princely features when Tadase saw Kukai, Rima, and Utau walk toward him. None of the three seemed to meet him directly in the eye. Rima's gaze was pointed somewhere at the ground, Utau glared at some point beyond him, and Kukai kept a steady eye on his knuckles.<p>

"It's been a while," Tadase said at last. A breeze shifted past them, as if to exaggerate the flowing coldness. "I'm glad to see you all again."

They refused to speak and it only seemed fair after what he had done. He just ran away, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Everyone could tell though that leaving had done him some good. His skin was still as fair as always, but something had changed about his body, besides the obvious muscle tone. His spirit looked stronger. The body of a shy, awkward teen was replaced with a true leader; a king.

Kukai let out a strangled cough. "What do you want, Tadase?" He asked at last.

"Ah, I almost forgot." He laughed. "I heard today was a special day in this letter I got."

Utau snorted. Not only was the thought of receiving letters this day and age preposterous, but the thought of one of them betraying Ikuto and Amu like that…

"It's true," Tadase explained. He held up a card. "I have it right here."

Utau snatched the note and stared at the message. There was only a single focus to it, a mailed invitation to Ikuto and Amu's wedding.

Furious, Utau slammed the letter to the ground. "Who sent you this invitation?" She demanded. "Who the hell was it?"

* * *

><p>"So good to see you," a musical voice beckoned from the open doorway of Amu and Rima's apartment.<p>

Ikuto turned gravely to the visitor and his jaw clenched.

"Nagihiko."

**Siempre Mi Amor can be translated to "Forever my love" or "Always my love"**

**This story actually wasn't going to turn out like this out all. At first, I simply wanted to make a fluffy one-shot of Amu and Ikuto's wedding, (Amu freaking out, then Ikuto comforting her and maybe a sequel of the honeymoon) but it ended up darker than I intended lol. I think it's because I've been reading tragedies in English. Just finished The Great Gatsby. Liked it, but I'm just like wtf? at the end xp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre Mi Amor**

_Ikuto and Amu are finally getting married, but when Tadase decides to attend the wedding, Ikuto finds himself in a battle to win over his girlfriend all over again. Crackling with sexual tension and scandalous relationships, will it take more than charm, seduction, and feline curiosity to have Amu?_

Chapter Two

From the kitchen, Kairi was busy chopping up vegetables and putting them into a pot. He glanced up at a visitor in the doorway and nearly cut off his finger.

"King!" He said with an almost breathless tone.

"Hello, Sanjo," Tadase returned, taking a seat at the table in the center of the kitchen. The room was small and well organized; a color scheme of brown cabinets and black marble. It was a rather clean house, which was to be expected of Kairi, but a surprise from Yaya. "Am I not welcome?"

Kairi wiped his hands off on a rag beside the sink and pulled off his apron. "Of course you are. It's good to see you," he explained, pushing his oval glasses up the bridge of his nose. He took the seat across from Tadase. "I'm just curious why you're here all of a sudden."

Tadase chuckled. "Why, there's no need to be nervous, Sanjo." Kairi raised an eyebrow. "I have been invited here, after all." He reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out the note. He handed it to Kairi.

The former Jack chair adjusted his glasses and gasped. "This is an invitation to Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi's wedding." He looked up at Tadase in disbelief. "And you've been invited? By who?"

"Tadase!"

The kingly boy was attacked from behind by a ruthless hug from the one and only Yaya. Her grip was strong for such a small girl, nearly choking him.

She pulled back and smiled down at Tadase. "I'm so glad you came. I didn't think you would!" she chirped.

He laughed, possessing the same charm and charisma he always had, only now it seemed intensified. "Thank you again, Yaya, for inviting me."

Sanjo gulped. He should have known Tadase would take advantage of Yaya's naïve state of mind. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um, Yaya, have you spoken to Hinamori-san about this?"

Yaya shook her head. Today, she traded her signature pigtails for curls that fell over her shoulders. She still had to make it to the salon to get it done for the wedding. "No, I wanted it to be a surprise. Now we're all together again."

Sanjo sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing at the space between his eyes. This was going to be an interesting day, indeed.

Yaya scuffled over to the living room and Tadase grinned at Kairi.

"It seems Yaya has mellowed down a bit. Your work?"

Kairi slipped his glasses back on. "She's just a little drained, is all. She's been excited for this wedding all year."

Tadase laughed. "Of course." He measured Kairi's expression. "I am surprised that you are going though, Sanjo. Weren't you also in love with Amu?"

Kairi flushed, swallowing. "T-That was in the past," he stuttered for a moment, then regained control of his composure. "Though I assume the same cannot be said for you?"

Tadase merely grinned.

Yaya returned with a present wrapped in green wrapping paper and pink string. "We got Amu a blender for the wedding."

Tadase blinked, surprised. "Hmm, how…practical of you, Yaya." He shot Kairi a glance.

Yaya pouted. "I wanted to get her a stuffed animal, but Kairi said they'd get the wrong idea." She crossed her arms, oblivious to the now flushing Kairi. "What did you get them, Tadase?"

Tadase laughed at both his companions and stood up. "You'll see my gift, soon enough." He gave them a quick bow and walked on out of the tidy apartment.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that bastard is back," Utau shouted, picking up her phone and flinging it across the room. It hit the wall and split in half, but the blonde was too furious to care.<p>

"Calm down, Utau," Kukai soothed beside her. He was half as mad, and possibly frightened of his girlfriend. "He's already here. There's nothing we can do now."

Violet eyes burned into his gaze and he felt himself take a hesitant step back. "You know what this means, don't you? Nagihiko must be here as well."

The room grew silent, suddenly remembering the small blond sitting perfectly still on the couch. Realizing the atmosphere, they took their conversation to a more private room in the apartment.

The door slammed, though Rima didn't react to it. She simply stared at the white carpet beneath her feet, recalling the name Nagihiko. She had just run into the said man earlier today.

Rima Mashiro exited the salon with a deep scowl on her face, but the hairdresser wasn't to blame for her sour mood. She had been mad the entire day, glaring at innocent bystanders and scolding anyone that tried to speak to her, with the exception of her friends. She managed to keep her composure, but only to those who mattered. Everyone else was simply a nuisance.

"Good morning." A smooth voice beckoned from behind her.

Rima froze in the middle of the sidewalk. She was in an inner battle, trying to decide whether or not to turn around. It had been years, _years_, since she last heard that voice, speaking the words that broke her very heart.

Her surprised expression quickly turned into a frown and she whirled around.

"What Nagi-"

The words disappeared from her mouth. In front of her, arms crossed and a simple smile on his face was Nagihiko in a striking black and white tuxedo. The black color sculpted his lean frame, making him appear darker, sexier. Rima cursed at such thoughts, surprised his hair was cut short, to his shoulders, or perhaps he was simply wearing a wig.

"It's been a while, Mashiro."

Rima internally cursed again. There was something sensual about the way he said her last name and she absolutely hated it. "What?" She demanded in a flat voice. If she had planned to leave him breathless, that certainly wasn't going to happen now.

"You're always so forward, Mashiro." He played with her name again. "It's one of your best qualities."

Rima glared. He was obviously playing some kind of game with her, gauging her expression, but she was in no condition to do anything today. She simply wanted to get this wedding over with and brood in her bedroom.

"Why are you here, Nagihiko?"

He smiled. "To break up a wedding, of course."

Rima gasped. If Nagihiko said that, that must have meant Tadase was behind this. "You can't do that," she whispered, surprised how unopposed her voice sounded.

Nagihiko saw his opening and approached the small, fragile girl. Rima took steps back in return, turning and making her way down the street. Nagihiko accompanied her stroll.

"Face it, Mashiro. You want this just as much as I do."

Rima's fists clenched. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't want them to get married either."

She looked up at him, feeling a certain smallness beside his long, dance figure. People would think she was his younger sister, or worse, her babysitter. It was truly unfair how different they were. Maybe that's why things never worked out.

Rima looked back at the street. "That's not true."

"It is," he reasoned, and as always, casually broke her heart, "because if Amu gets married, she would leave you, and you would be all alone in that little apartment of yours, watching as your friend moved on, found a career, had kids. And here you would be, still so sad, still so alone."

"Shut up," Rima growled.

"You know, you'll always be a second choice, Rima. You were to Utau. Why, if she and Kukai didn't decide to share an apartment, she'd be living with Amu." Rima's head snapped up to his. "And what would happen if, say, they broke up?"

Rima glowered at the purple haired gentleman. "So is that your plan?" she accused. "Break everyone up and leave them to rot?"

Nagihiko laughed. "Why, I wouldn't do that a second time, Rima." He took a step toward her and was bold enough to caress her cheek. "You were a special case, if I recall."

Rima glared and slapped his hand away. "Get away from me," she hissed.

Nagihiko lifted his hands up, showing no offense. "I'm simply here with a warning, Mashiro. You can either help me, or wind up alone, just like you planned to." He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that why you're so mad today?"

Rima went to say something, but nothing came out. She had been humiliated by him, treated like she was always the lesser one. She felt like the third wheel to everyone and would eventually be left to rot.

Without anything else to say, Nagihiko retreated, leaving Rima to cry beside the apartment complex until her eyes burned.

* * *

><p>Ikuto watched as Nagihiko circled the room, picking up various objects. He had started at Amu's side, what was still left for the movers to pick up then made his way to Rima's belongings. He was being rather noisy, digging into drawers and staring at picture frames. His eyes rested on a pair of silver earrings and he sighed.<p>

Ikuto hadn't taken his eyes off Nagihiko since he had first appeared. Even as he guided Amu into the bathroom and shut the door, he refused to think Nagihiko was here as visitor. Whenever Nagihiko wanted something, it always involved the king. What an obedient bastard he was.

Nagihiko finally turned and acknowledged Ikuto. "You don't seem to be attending a wedding." His head tilted to the side. "Had I been mistaken?"

Ikuto glared at his words. "I don't recall inviting you here," he said instead, then with more acid added, "or the kiddy king."

The smile on Nagihiko's face appeared rather lifeless. "Why, we received an invitation." There was a certain confidence to his statement that wiped away any doubts of a lie. "But that's not what I came here for."

"Mashiro isn't here," Ikuto answered as Nagihiko once again glanced at her side of the room.

"Ah, yes, Rima." The cruel smile was back. "I've been fortunate enough to speak to her already though. I wanted to greet the bride."

"Go to hell." Was the response he received.

Nagihiko laughed. "Alright, I suppose my timing was off." He gave a slight bow. "But If I may suggest, please do delay the wedding." He glanced up at Ikuto and smirked. "The king does find such ceremonies delightful. Especially when there is a musician involved."

**lol sorry if some characters are a bit OOC but its the only way it would work with my story! Nagihiko's a bad guy! haha And I actually included Kairi in a story! Yes xD**

**Comments? Thoughts? Plz review!**


End file.
